Happy
by StarTart
Summary: Naruto's job is to make sure Sasuke is loved and happy. (ONESHOT) Dedicated to MY Sasuke, Vanessa! For no reason, actually. But.. it's my story so I can dedicate it to anyone!


**Happy**

_'That damn Sasuke, always making me go and buy food and cook it. What am I some damn woman?'_ Naruto stomped down the path back to their... uh..

Love... nest?

AKA his and Sasuke -bastard's house.

The possessive bastard demanded that they live together. In fear that _Naruto _of _all people _would get attacked by some desperate ninja and get stolen. _"You're a powerful Jinchuriki, Naruto. Don't you think that they would come after you?" _The loud blondie resisted but knew it was futile. He was utterly helpless under his lover's touch. _"So come stay at my house, alright?" _

Naruto's grip tightened around the bag of instant ramen and drinks, angry at his one weakness. In the end it was all an excuse just to get into his lover's pants of course. _"Catch the prey and eat it, dobe. Not catch the prey and let it go." _was what the raven's arguement was. He soon arrived at the Uchiha.. uhm.. palace?

"Sasuke-teme! Making me go..- Sasuke?" the sharingan user was nowhere in sight. "Eh? Sasuke?! Where are you, bastard?" Naruto immedietly threw the grocery bag on the floor and stomped around the large house, quickly reaching their bedroom door at the end of the hall. "I'm coming in... GAH.".

But alas, it was a trap! Naruto was caught in one of those snares you use for wild animals, and so easily, too. "Naruto, you should really watch your back... d-o-b-e." Sasuke said with laughter in his voice.

"Wha-what do you think you're doing?" Naruto struggled but couldn't seem to get out of the snare, and he had left his kunai inside of his jacket at the front door.

His lover stared down at him before giving a pompous _'Hmph!' _with a grin. "I'll let you go if you agree to my terms and conditions."

"Eh-whaa? Terms and... is this another one of your perverted fantasies? You creepy bastard!"

... "Tch. Just do it. Or do you want me to strip, _and _embarrass you. All. Night. Long." Naruto knew that Sasuke wasn't yanking his chain; he had done it before. Stripping him, taking pictures, and keeping them God knows where for God knows what. Never again, he had told himself, would he act stubborn with these fantasies Sasuke loved.

"What... are these 'terms and conditions'?" One would usually say '_I have a bad feeling about this_.' But Naruto didn't even need to say it. He just knew.

He spoiled Sasuke. With his body, really. The guy had hatred in his eyes 99.9% of the time. No, he didn't want a 'scratch my back and I'll scratch yours' relationship. Sasuke wanted a 'scratch my back...' relationship. But he did give Naruto love. It wasn't just half-assed touches and sweet nothings. They were all real. They had a... complicated relationship, along with a complicated attraction.

He just knew it because for years Naruto had studied and excelled in the art of Sasuke. His mood patterns were off the charts and made zero sense; which Naruto became accustomed to. He always wanted sex which Naruto gave to him. Sasuke wanted a different kind of love which he was, of course, given.

Even his fucked up fantasies were granted to him. The Uchiha really did get anything he desired. But love was love and Naruto decided to dedicate himself to the perv.

"Naruto I want to play a game." he'd say with a smirk.

Naruto tried to shut his mouth, letting out a snigger. "Wh..what is this, _SAW_? Want to play a game.. pff."

"I'm serious."

"Ehh. Sure, okay. Just lemme out of this thing will ya'?" Sasuke quickly obliged, releasing Naruto and pulling him into his embrace. "What do you wanna play?"

"I want to play house."

Another laughing fit, ending in him getting jabbed in the stomach. "Teme... house, though? What are we, five?" Sasuke inched his face closer to Naruto's, still holding him as to not allow him to get away before one of his rare, happy but not 'amused' happy smiles graced the older's face.

"Mama-dobe." he said in a happy tone.

... "EHHHH?" Sasuke could only smirk at the reaction before breaking out into a mellow laugh. He then gave Naruto the '_well?_' look.

"NO!"

'_Well..?'_

"Ehrrr... Pa... PAPA-TEME.- Wait! Why do I have to be the woman in this relationship?"

"Mm." Sasuke gave a pleased smile, "Would you like to go to bed and find out, Mama.." he snickered a bit, "-d-o-b-e."

"N-no! I'm fine right here!" Sasuke's hands went from Naruto's back to his waist. His head was snuggled into Naruto's neck as he sniffed in. "Mmm."

"Mmm?"

The raven was still in his comfy standing position when the sound came yet again, "Mmm."

"Yes, yes. I heard you but what is 'mmm'?"

Sasuke finally removed his head from Naruto's nape before shaking his head. "Figure it out for yourself."

"Why you.. whatever!" He gave in just to get away from King Uchiha.

After that Sasuke made Naruto do wife-y things like cleaning, shopping, and laundry for a WHOLE HOUR. Naruto _never _cleaned. In his whole life. Really! It was torture.

"Naruto.. let's have something nice to eat tonight, you're sick of cleaning right?" The sharingan user said out of the blue, sneaking a peek at Naruto's behind while he bent over to finish sweeping.

"... Well yeah, what do you want to eat?"

Sasuke's arms were once again wrapped around Naruto's thin waist all of the sudden.

"Let me think... you?

Naruto turned around and pushed his hand into Sasuke's face "_Never_."

"_Suuuure_. Ichiraku?"

"I _just _bought food to make. _You _requested it!"

"A ninja should always see through a façade.."

_'Just a façade for your weird-ass fantasies, right?' _"I'm not paying." Naruto said with a defeated sigh.

"But of course. The man always pays, it's the gentlemanly thing to do."

"_I'm_ supposed to be gentlemanly! _I'm_ a man, too, ya know! Why you-" Naruto soon found it futile to argue as his lovers face had the _'do you really wanna do this?' _look all over it. "Fine! I'll play along with your stupid game- let's just go!" The blond grabbed ahold of the raven's hand and dragged him along until they reached Ichiraku Ramen.

_'Just put up with it. He's happy. He's happy. He's happy.' _Naruto thought with an inner smile.

Naruto couldn't help but stare at Sasuke's joy filled face as he ate his own small bowl of ramen (even though he didn't particularly like it) and chatted with the too-bright-blondie. _'He's happy.' _That was all Naruto really needed to go along with any fucked up fantasies or tasks Sasuke had in store. If it made the older happy, it made Naruto happy.

They soon finished up and walked home hand in hand, "Hey," Sasuke said- clear lust coating his voice, "let's take the short route home this time..". His face was red and when you saw his eyes you could tell what he was thinking.

"Isn't it, I dunno, supposed to be the other way? Aren't we supposed to take the long way home instead of the short way? Isn't it more romantic..?"

"No, what I have in store for you, darling, is way more romantic than some lame walk in the park. This isn't some movie."

... Naruto really didn't want to hear that answer; he knew it was coming, he just didn't want to hear it loud n' clear. "Yeah..." again, defeated.

Even though they were taking the short route home Sasuke still rushed and prodded Naruto so they could get back quickly. "S-Sasuke! Slow down, will ya'?!"

They finally reached the door of their humble love shack, Naruto may have even heard a sigh of relief slip from his beloved's lips - indicating that it was time.

A drop of sweat slid down Naruto's temple, "I... have to go to the bathro-"

"No!" Sasuke interuppted hurriedly, tugging Uzumaki through the door and dragging him to the bedroom, "I want- no, I _need_ you _now_."

... "Need..?" _Ugh. _Naruto then sighed, defeated, again. Spoiled brat.

Sasuke was never one for foreplay, so of course they dashed off to the bedroom ASAP.

The two kissed and touched and whispered sweet things to eachother, and they became one yet again.. and Sasuke was happy.

He had survived another day in the clutches of his possessive lover, and only one thing ran through his mind while his lover cuddled and relaxed with a peaceful expression on his face:

_He's happy._


End file.
